Friday Night Fright
by blossom3345
Summary: One fright only! Based on the episode, " Night of the living Mcfizzles," We follow Randy and his friends on Halloween. What happens when everyone in Norrissville eats Mcfizzles and turns into zombies? You already know. What happens when a mean girl arrives to Isabelle's school dance? Find out!


**At first, i thought about getting rid of my stories, because people thought they were bad and thought i was stealing stories and made them my own, ( for your information, i gave sarispy5 credit in my stanked fanfic :( But then i decided to continue. Please, no bad reviews or im leaving fanfiction for good. And if you want that, then leave right now, cause i don't want you here if your gonna post bad reviews. Anyway, this is another fanfic of mine, so enjoy. I guess.**

" On halloween, a new evil arrises." said a voice from no where in patecular. Paticular. Whatever. A kid was walking out of his house, and then saw a guy in a mask with a chainsaw. He let out a fear fart and ran screaming. " At the whoope world fright tacular! One fright only!" said a commercial that Howard was playing on his Iphone. " So, brooooce," said Randy. " Get it? Broooce," " Caught it the first time, still stupid," said Howard as he put his Iphone away. A week later, it was Halloween. Randy just went through some caotic thing with Mrs. Driscoll's husband, Jerry, who Randy accedentally brought back from the dead, and he and his sister Isabelle were walking out of the house. Randy's dog, Fiona, jumped in the car to go with Isabelle to the Halloween dance,( pets were allowed ) and Randy and Howard also got in Heidi's car. As soon as they were in, Heidi started driving **_really_ **fast. Howard was cheering, Isabelle was eating a small candy bar, and Randy felt like he was going to be sick. " Does anyone have a doggy bag?" Randy asked when Heidi dropped them off at the fright tacular. " No Andy," said Heidi. " ITS RANDY!" everyone yelled. Heidi rolled her eyes. " Whatever," she said.

" Welcome to the whoopee world fright tacular," said a guy from behind a counter. " Mcfist instrudies is not responsible for reduce trimmers, pants wetting, or fear farts. Have a frightastic night," he continued followed by a sigh. " Fear farts? What kind of shoob does this guy take us for?" Randy asked as they walked into the fright tacular. " Yeah, seriously," said Howard. " If i'm going to rip one, it's to get a laugh. Speaking of, Cunningham, pull my finger." Randy did so, and Howard farted. " Gross," said Debby Kang, who recently walked in with Teresa. " Hey, Debby Kang, Teresa," Randy greeted the two girls. " Looks like we're riding together." " I heard this ride was super scary," said Teresa with worry in her voice. " Hope you boys can handle it," said Debby Kang as she rolled her eyes. " Please Debby Kang. We're guys. Guys don't get scared," said Randy. The cart entered the terrifying coarse as everyone ( Randy included ) screamed for dear life.

Isabelle thanked Heidi for the ride as she entered the dance. When she entered, everyone looked and saw a figure in a brown hood, possibly her costume. Isabelle threw back her hood and smiled. Fiona faced pawed her face when she realized they wern't serving refreshments for the pets. Her mood changed though when she saw a male husky. The DJ put a new CD on the turn tables as Isabelle entered. Isabelle's favorite song, Bring Me Down, was playing and she thought it matched her costume, if songs matched clothing at all. Isabelle saw a cute guy and went over. " Hi," she said with a smile. " Uh, hi?" said the guy, who Isabelle suddenly realized was her crush, Brandon. " How's everything going Brandon?" Isabelle asked. " Oh nothing, just hanging with my girlfriend," Brandon said. " Girlfriend?" Just then, Chealsea, the most popular and meanest girl in the school, walked over. " I hope i'm not interupting," said Chealsea with a dissappointed look on her face. " Oh, naw, me and Isabelle are just talking," said Brandon. " Yeah, talking," said Isabelle as she tried_ not_ to look mad. " Hey look honey, punch," said Chealsea, trying to take Brandon's attention away from Isabelle. " Oh sweet," said Brandon as he and Chealsea walked away. Chealsea looked over her shoulder and gave Isabelle the evil eye. " Oh it is on," said Isabelle to no one in paticular.

" I don't know what happened," said Teresa, who was standing in a grave yard with Randy and Howard, ( everyone who watches Randy Cunningham knows what happended in between the fright tacular and this scene. ) " We were just walking, eating candy and, well, that," said Teresa as she stepped aside and showed Randy and Howard the crowd of zombies who were saying " Candy!" over and over again. " Oh Randy, what do we do?" Teresa asked Randy. " Yeah Randy," Howard added. " What do we do?" " You guys get out of here," said Randy. Teresa sighed. " Get moving Fowler," said Howard as he pushed Teresa out of the cemetary. " Ok, zombies. I can handle this," said Randy. " Or should I say the ninja - mask is with Howard!" Randy suddenly realized. He than fled from the cemetary, as the zombies got closer, and closer, and closer...

" Ok, let's boogey with this song Closer," said the DJ as he popped another CD onto the turn tables. Isabelle was getting punch when Chealsea walked over. " Hey friend!" Chealsea exclaimed. Isabelle started to get suspicious. Since when was she that she devils friend? Chealsea got punch, but spilled it on Isabelle on purpose. Isabelle gasped. She spent _hours_ making this costume, but it really wasn't that hard making it. But still! " Whoops," Chealsea said with a chuckle. " Well, they don't call it _punch_ for nothing!" Chealsea said laughing as everyone laughed at her. Tears filled Isabelle's eyes, threatening to spill. Isabelle ran from the gym crying, not aware that she left Fiona behind. She called her mom to pick her up, and when she arrived, she asked, " What happened? Party ended early?" " Yeah, something like that," Isabelle muttered as she got in the car.

" No I mean my face, hat," said Randy. " Teresa what's that zombie thing your doing?" Randy asked. " Candy!" said Teresa. She tried grabbing Howard's Mcfizzles. " Hey, no take backs!" said Howard as he pulled the candy out of the way at the last second. " It can't be," said Randy. " Mcfizzles are turning people into zombies?!" Randy grabbed Howard and ran to safety, only for them to encounter with twins that were turned into zombies. " W- Why is there two of them?" Randy asked as he held on to Howard's hand. ( thought this scene was awkward but added it anyway.) The twins stepped foward, only for more zombies to fall on top of them from the celing, only for those zombies to get fell on by zombies that broke through the walls, only for those zombies to also get fell on. Randy and Howard ran screaming. Howard and Randy quickly blocked the door with whatever they could find. They ran up the stairs as the zombies broke through the door. " Cunningham," said Howard. " If this really is the end, than I know your totally scared right now come on just admit it!" " Really? We're still doing that?" Randy asked. " Just give me the mask." Howard handed Randy the ninja mask as the zombies came up the stairs. " Stay close Howard," said Randy who was now transformed into the ninja. " You got it ninja," said Howard as he ate Mcfizzles. " Howard! You're eating Mcfizzles!" said the ninja in panic. " Aw man I forgot!" said Howard. " Well maybe i'll be fine I have a really strong stoma-" Howard didn't finish. " Candy!" said Howard as the other zombies joined him. " Candy!" the ninja backed up the stairs and than said, " Ninja tripping balls!" With the zombies tripped, the ninja ran through the door that led to the roof and closed the door. " Ninja stalling wedge!" said the ninja as he put a red stalling wedge in the crack at the bottom of the door. " That'll hold them!" the zombies pounded on the door, trying to break it down. " Not going to hold them!" said the ninja as he looked at the zombies in the cemetary. " Come on! Candy, I hear you! You're zombies!"

Isabelle was finally out of her punch covered costume, and she just threw on what she could find, black skinny jeans, a blouse the color of midnight, and white and purple Airwalks. Then her phone started ringing madly. She looked at her phone and it said " Randy." She pressed ignore. " Come on, pick up!" said the ninja. He called again and this time Isabelle answered. " What?" Isabelle snapped, not in the mood to talk to her brother. " Geez, grouchy much?" said Randy as Isabelle rolled her eyes. " Anyway, there's a, small zombie situation i'm dealing with right now."continued Randy. " You call that small?!" Isabelle said in shock as she pulled back the curtains to look outside and see a bunch of zombies. " What i'm saying is, can you help me over at the cemetary?" Randy asked. Isabelle's excitment started rising. She loved helping the ninja out, especially when it had to do with zombies, vamps, werewolves, etc. " Sure bro," said Isabelle as she ran out of the house to the cemetary. " Meet you there."

" DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Randy yelled as he was doging the zombies attacks. For a bunch of slow pokes, they were good fighters. The ninja than looked at Howard. " Howard! What have you done? To you?" the ninja asked. " Candy!" Howard replied as he tried to grab Randy, only for him to dodge the attack. He was suddenly falling twoards more zombies, only for the ninja to take advantage of his ninja scarf at the last second. " Ok, so I have to stop the zombie clan. Quick question. How?"

Isabelle ran twoards the cementary. What's amazing really was that she ran without a ride or anything, to do anything for the ninja and - Isabelle screeched in front of the market. She looked at the $20 in her hand and went inside to buy ice cream. Yeah, way to go Isabelle. Just like Howard. By the time Isabelle got to the cementary, Randy already took care of the zombies. There was, rainbow colored barf? covering the ground. " Aw shnasty!" exclaimed I sabelle. The ninja took off his mask, transforming back into Randy. Howard, Debby Kang, Teresa, and Randy met up and walked over to Isabelle. " I thought you needed help with the zom-" Randy covered her mouth all of a sudden. " Needed, help with my, math homework!" Randy lied. Then Randy quickly removed his hand away from Isabelle's mouth. " Ugh," Randy said with a disgusted look on his face. " Did you just lick my hand?" When Randy and Isabelle arrived home, Randy went straight to his room to go into the nomicon while Isabelle walked to where she left her phone. All of a sudden, she got a call. It was from - " Brandon," Isabelle muttered as she answered her phone. " Sup Isabelle?" Brandon said. " Not much," said Isabelle with a dissappointed, and tired, look on her face. " So I saw what Chealsea did to you," said Brandon, causing Isabelle to sit up quickly. " You did?" Isabelle asked. " Yeah. And she lied right to my face, so I dumped her," said Brandon. " Oh," said Isabelle. But inside, Isabelle was screaming in excitment. " So Isabelle," said Brandon. " We have known each other for a long time,"This caught Isabelle's attention. " And I was wondering, if you would like to go out with me?" Brandon asked. " YES!" Isabelle said, letting out her glee. " Ok, well, bye," said Brandon. Before he hang up, Isabelle heard him say, " Oh yeah!"

Randy was standing in the door way, listening to the whole conversation. As soon as Isabelle hang up, Randy said, " Isabelle's got a boyfriend! Isabelle's got a boyfriend! " Isabelle blushed with embarassment. " It's not that big of a deal." said Isabelle. " Oh it is. It really is. You're first boyfriend! That's the cheese!" said Randy. " Bye Randall." Isabelle said Randy's full first name. " Don't call me that!" Randy said. " It's Randy," Then Randy left. Isabelle rolled her eyes and called her bff. She talked about girl things and then Isabelle told her about her new boyfriend. " Shut up!" said Isabelle's friend. " It's true," said Isabelle with a smile on her face. " And let's just say we can thank the Norrissville Ninja for that."

~ Extra Scene ~

" Well, got to go find Isabelle," said Fiona to the male husky she was talking to. " Woof!" said the husky. Fiona teared up. " You so get me!" she exclaimed. Fiona searched the crowd for Isabelle. " Isabelle? Isabelle?" Then Fiona suddenly realized she must of left her behind. Again! Fiona ended up running home and when Randy opened the door for Fiona, he laughed. " You look ridiculous!" Randy said. " Shut up," Fiona mumbled. What Randy said was true. She was covered from head to tail with mud, which she tripped in on her way home. Her purple fur was muddy and ugly. _Muggly._ Isabelle caught sight of her dog, grabbed her, threw her in the tub, and had to listen to Fiona cussing at her the whole time Isabelle was cleaning her.

**Hope you liked it! This took me a week to write. -.- But I think it came out okay, I guess.**


End file.
